Mortality
by Blu-black
Summary: A few months after they return from Idris the Lightwoods & co. realise that they've been kidding themselves. Nothing is right, nothing is normal and everything else just gets a little bit worse...


I haven't uploaded anything on here for quite a while, but hey, it's holidays and I've been utterly * obsessed* with this series for a few months now so why not?

The regular disclaimer: nothing is mine but any unrecognisable characters (less than I normally put in my stories, I expect) and the plot of this story and this alone. C.C. owns the fantastic world of Shadowhunters and (my favourite) Warlocks.

I'm not sure if I'll add another chapter unless people really want because it's just a little bit more of a hassel than I remember. I do have plans for more though, so tell me if you want me to put anything else up.

Happy reading. I hope you enjoy.

(please remember that I haven't exactly done any editing apart from spell-check and this is just holiday fun)

* * *

The streak of gold faltered as it hit the green felt and wrapped loosely around the arm. With a flick of her wrist, Isabelle pulled the whip. It was an attempt to tighten it so that it would grip the makeshift demon with enough force to hold it still. Of course, this _demon_ remained still but that wasn't the point. The point, she thought with frustration, was to have enough control over a stationary object before she would let herself advance to moving objects. Unfortunately, that would not be today. The whip lay on the ground, rising meekly to her lowered hand.

'NO!' She screamed, and threw it against the wall in frustration. It wrapped itself around a lamp and pulled both to the ground. The resounding smash was little comfort to Izzy's ears. _Little comfort is better than nothing_. She stalked to her wardrobe and pulled her boots off, throwing them into her pile of shoes. Next to go was the black top she used to wear shadow hunting. She had no use for it at this point in time – she shouldn't be allowed to wear it. With such a disgusting performance with Marks, it was dishonourable to wear something that should be worn with pride. She should feel comfortable in those clothes. She should feel powerful and stealthy and like she used to. Pyjamas were the uniform for her current state of mind and body.

She raked a hand through her damp hair, embarrassed that she was breaking a sweat with such light exercise. Such light practice that she failed at. For months since the battle she remained in her room, first discovering the skill she was lacking, and then trying desperately to get it back. Her skill with the whip – hell, with most weapons – was (had been, she reminded herself with an audible sob) a source of awe for many Shadowhunters of her age. The only hunter above her that she had met was Jace.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Not sure whether she was glad for the distraction, or not she called out 'Yes?'

'Dinner.' Clary's soft voice only just broke through the door. 'Are you okay in there Izzy?'

'I'm Fine. I'll be out in a second.' She replied and regretted the tone immediately. The words were so sharp they could have cut her own ears. 'Thanks Clary.' She tried to say softly but it sounded strangled. Like she couldn't breathe.

Clary's light footsteps – lighter since she had started her training and received a Mark to help her keep silent – moved away from her room and Isabelle moved towards her mirror. She winced prematurely for the wreck she knew she was about to see and had seen for several months. Isabelle grabbed a clip and looked her reflection straight on, daring it to turn away. Her sharp features were made all the more prominent as she pulled her tangle of hair up and into two clips (one wasn't enough) and grabbed a headband so that not a piece of hair touched her face. Long since gone were the days that she had the patience to braid her hair, or even to wash it thoroughly enough that she could separate it without pulling chunks or encountering birds' nests of knots.

A bowl of clean water that she had laid down at lunch rested beside her, and she put a sponge in long enough for it to soak up enough water. Patting down her face, Isabelle felt herself relax with the cool touch of water. She was ready.

Was it always such a hassle to get up and have dinner with her family? Or such a burden to fake interest in her appearance? She once had loved dressing up, wearing weapons as jewellery and being proud of her own resourcefulness. It wasn't even that long ago. But now it just seemed pointless.

She sighed heavily, readying herself for the outside. Outside her room. Just to the kitchen. It was sickening, how difficult this was.

As usual, all three did not react to her appearance except for quick, pitying glances to each other.

'Pizza Izzy?' Alec offered. She took the plate off him silently and slide to the nearest available place.

'Darling, you look awful.' Unfortunately, it was next to Magnus. When did he get here?

'Magnus!' Clary chided.

'Well, look at her.'

'Control your princess, Alec.' Jace said through his food. Clary elbowed him as little bits of whatever he had in his mouth went flying and he grinned down at her. She tried to glare. She failed and instead rested her head on his shoulder, smiling contentedly. Why was it so easy for them?

'Isabelle.'

'What?' She turned and saw the brilliant yellow-green eyes staring at her. 'Sorry. What did you say?'

'Nothing. But you were drowning in your thoughts.'

'Everyone thinks Magnus.' Or had she forgotten how she used to behave mentally too?

'But you're not thinking what you should be thinking. Either face up to it, or give it up. You can't just turn your back onto it.'

'I can't have a psychological analysis today, I'm sorry.' She replied. 'I can't handle it.'

'People who need them never can.' He replied. She realised that Alec was blatantly listening to their conversation, his deep blue eyes watching both of them intently. He no longer stayed to the side or pretended that he wasn't part of something anymore. Alec had changed. When had she missed that? Had he missed her change?

'Please.'

'How do you like that mannequin I got for you?' Magnus asked.

'Just fine, thank you.' She really wanted to say that it was pissing her off, but it wasn't. She was. She was pissing herself off. And she didn't have the energy to get angry about it.

She realised Magnus had said something, but didn't feel like asking him to repeat, or responding to his questions. Why couldn't Alec have found a mundane? A warlock was to intuitive... especially Magnus. And what really bugged her was that he actually cared. Caring for Alec meant that he cared for everything Alec did. So now he butted into every aspect of their lives, from finding Clary a tutor to trying to get the punishment lifted off their parents, to her. She was lucky to have a brother that cared so much that it overflowed into another person, but at the moment she couldn't understand why that was lucky.

'I'm going to bed.' She said and moved back, ignoring all the protests about her untouched food.

* * *

'So what do we want for dinner?' Jace asked Clary, pulling her closer to him as they strolled along the streets. The lights flickered on just as she was about to question his timing. _Fine, _she growled inwardly, _let him be right again_.

'Thai?'

'Nah, we had Chinese last three nights. I'm over the oriental.'

'It sucks when the parents are away.' Clary noted. Maryse practically insisted that she stay for dinner at least twice a week as she trained, and since Jocelyn and Luke weren't the world's most enthusiastic cooks Clary almost always eagerly accepted. But as the Lightwoods were free and encouraged to travel around the world on Clave business they found themselves at the Institute less and less. Alec provided adult supervision, but he was just as wary of the kitchen as he always had been. And since they had gotten back from Idris, Isabelle had locked herself in her room and hardly come out.

They thought she had been ill for a while. Her refusal to go on any hunts just added to that verdict. But after a month Alec had demanded that she either come out and train or go see a doctor and she finally told them that she could no longer fight. She had wanted to. Clary saw the need to move and fight just beneath her limbs. But as she watched Izzy try with the whip, she knew that it was no lie. She couldn't safely go out with them. Even Clary, who had lived the first fifteen years of her life as a mundane and had only been part of this world for not even a year, was more prepared and skilled than Isabelle.

'Yours aren't.' Jace said, breaking Clary from her train of thought.

'Mum and Luke are the ones who fed us Chinese three nights in a row.' She reminded him. 'Anyway, we promised Alec that we'd have dinner with him tonight. '

'Which means that Magnus will be there.' Jace replied with a heavy sigh. 'Maryse made him swear not to have Magnus over by himself. They think that little Alec is oh so innocent.' He chuckled.

'How do you know what you know?'

'I live with Alec. I lived with Magnus for a bit there-'

'Not even a week.'

'It was long enough to realise the fiendish type our Mr. Bane is.' He replied in what he thought a Russian accent was.

'I could have told you what type he was the moment I saw him.'

'When you were a mere babe?'

'At the party. The moment I saw him at the party.' She growled, poking his ribs. 'How about pizza?'

'Going out there, aren't you Fray?' He laughed. Clary felt a little stab of sadness and guilt at the title, remembering the last time she saw Simon. Pushing past it, she jabbed Jace harder.

'Okay, what's your suggestion?'

'Frogs legs.'

'Next you'll suggest fairy plums with the Fae Queen.'

'Fine. Pizza. But only because it'll be absolute _murder_ trying to get Frogs Legs tonight.'

'On a Tuesday?' She asked. His hand came up and covered her mouth.

'Hush Clary. There may be many secrets in the world, but the best and worst times to get such a delicacy are up there. Higher probably than the Silent Brother's original hair colour.'

'Shut it.'

'I'm serious. Ask our extravagant friend. I'm sure he'll agree with me.'

'I doubt that Frog's Legs are such a big seller on a Tuesday night.'

Jace stopped suddenly and stood facing her.

'Mistake Miss Fairchild.'

'Loser eats them?'

'You read my mind.'

They shook on it, followed by a rather passionate embrace. This was stopped only by Clary's phone vibrating violently in her pocket.

'Luke.' She said before answering.

'Clary, you're at the Lightwood's for dinner I trust?'

'I am indeed.'

'Good. I have to be quick.' He said breathlessly. 'I'm taking your mother out and I want her stress free so _stay in the institute._ You go out and chase demons and get yourself hurt and you've ruined a wonderful night.'

'Relax Luke. She'll love it.'

'I hope so. Here she is. Stay in a spare room!' The dull beep sounded, confirming that he had hung up before saying a routine goodbye. Jace, having the hearing of a fox and the sense of humour of the mentally disturbed was laughing silently at Luke's parting words.

'What?'

'He didn't tell _me_ where to sleep!' He said, followed with a kiss that made Clary blush to the roots of her red hair. 'To the Pizza Place!'

* * *

History was frustrating; more frustrating even than P.E. which he had to remain awful in, despite the fact that he could outrun all of the track team and then some. It was more frustrating even than English, which had always and will always be a massive waste of time. Even more frustrating than the mandated week in Home Ec. to teach everyone "life skills" such as cooking (why couldn't they have a "Un-Death Skills" course, Simon thought bitterly as he watched his friends shove the biscuits they made into each other's faces).

But History – it was just a constant reminder that in fifty years, when he was still the same and Clary and Jace and Issy were all old (Magnus will be still hanging out in the never-aging corner with him, probably) he would have experienced this and be able to fit into this exact place and learn it. No one would accept him as a teacher; no one would accept him as experienced. No one but Downworlders, and Shadowhunters. But who wanted that world, really?

'Yo, Si!' Will hissed over.

'What?'

'What the hell is he on about?'

'Not a clue.' Simon replied. Why did he need a clue? He had an eternity to learn this stuff if he really wanted or needed it. Which he doubted. Nineteen-twenties fashion? Why was this even on the curriculum. If he really needed it, he could again ask Magnus. But then again, the extravagant Warlock defied all sorts of fashion laws that he had heard the girls talk about. He probably wouldn't be much help at all. Had he even worn a Camel Hair Polo Coat?

Thank god this was the last lesson of the day. Maia would meet him at his house and they'd go out to where ever she wanted to eat and whatever movie she wanted to see and maybe, if he was lucky, she'd want to go for a bit of a run. Or they might meet up with Jace and Clary. He might be able to see Magnus and ask him why the hell they made Polo Coats out of camel hair. Wasn't wool good enough? Or were there just an influx of camels in the 1920s? Did everyone ride to school on a camel and decide 'Gee this is sure getting shaggy... Polo season is coming up... Hey!'

'Dude, you coming out to my poetry reading tonight?'

'Sounds good but I'm meeting Maia and she needed to see her sick friend.'

'Who's sick?'

'Isabelle.'

'Sounds hot.' Every female name sounded hot, apparently.

'She's sick.' He replied. Or at least it would be better if she was sick. You can get better from being sick. He wasn't sure you could get better from whatever was going on with Izzy. He didn't really know since she wouldn't leave the institute and he couldn't enter being... damned. And no one else seemed comfortable to mention it.

Which – he had to admit – pissed him off just a little bit. They still badgered him to go on hunts, and invited him out, and demanded daily contact. But they couldn't tell him how his friend was going? She sent the random text, assuring him that she was fine and asking how he was. He didn't burden her with any of his problems, just telling her jokes and offering his assistance each and every time.

_I'm fine. I don't know what the others have been saying, but it's just a little bit of the flu. The battle and party really took it out of me. Have fun at school. You must tell me more when I see you again – it's rather interesting, never have been to a mundane school and all. Assure Jace and Clary that I'm fine. I'm going to a doctor next week if it doesn't clear up. Love Izzy. Xoxox_

That was back from when they would accept the idea that she was physically sick. But two weeks after, the month was up and they demanded she see the Silent Brothers if she was so ill. That was when he had gotten the news off Jace.

'_We talked to Izzy today.'_

'_Oh yeah? What's wrong? She said it was flu, but that wouldn't last this long, would it?'_

'_It's not flu. She's not even sick. She's just... weak. She is unable to do anything she did before and apparently she's spent her entire time practising.'_

'_How did you guys not know?' He may have been a bit too aggressive since Jace straightened up and looked at him straight on, his golden eyes blazing. _

'You_ didn't know.'_

'_If you've forgotten, I haven't been in the institute since before the battle.' Jace immediately looked guilty but brushed past it._

'_Well we finally got it out of her...'_

But it wasn't just the skills that she had lost. It was the reason for the loss. It was the same reason that made her forget how she used to be. How she used to enjoy life and preen over herself and be overly confident. She wasn't Izzy anymore, and Simon had grieved for her from the outside. There was nothing that he could do, or that he could think of to do. Each time she managed to slink out of the institute just to prove to herself that she was still alive, he saw that the old Izzy was gone. He had vowed to find a way to get her back. But the trouble was he had no idea where she went...

The bell finally rung, and Simon gathered his books before Will and the others could grab him and demand his presence at any poetry readings or band practices. He didn't know how it happened –the drift. But today it was blandly obvious that one had happened. He just couldn't put up with anything that they did anymore. All he found himself wanted was to spend time with Maia, his local Vampire clan or the Shadowhunters when they shrunk out of their holy hole. He had dinner with the Frays (or Fairchild, as Jocelyn introduced herself as now that she was imbedded in the Clan again), and their male counterparts. It was nice, but awkward at the same time. He knew Clary felt ridiculously guilty for the way things had panned out and that just led her to mother him. She was overly cheerful anytime she saw him. Simon really didn't like feeling pitied.

'Hey bloodsucker.' Maia called fondly, loving the irony of the name and her feelings. He pulled her to him, giving her a quick but deeply affectionate kiss. It was strange the way that Maia made him feel. She acted like a best friend – the way that Clary used to act – but her punches were obviously affectionate and any insult was meant in jest. He had to get used to it, so used to people meaning any insults they threw, but he liked the way that she acted. She was the perfect balance between friend and girlfriend.

And less jealous since it became clear that Izzy's messages had nothing to do with any hidden relationship.

'Hungry?'

'Ravenous.' He replied. It was a sort of joke between them, and she leant against his shoulder as she steered them to a small (and cheap) Italian place. Since their first date she had demanded she pay for her food since he had no need to eat.

'You can pay if you ever drink as I eat.' She said once, and he had managed to at that little cafe he went to with Izzy back in the old days when this was all new and dangerous and exciting. Before he knew that vampires existed. That was a lifetime ago.

'How was school?'

'Horrible as usual.' He muttered, staring at his water. He flicked a droplet of condensation and was slightly disappointed when it rolled down the glass rather than sticking to his skin as it used to.

'Why don't you give it up? You don't need the mundane world anymore.'

'I've only got another year and a bit.' He replied. That was a second compared to the eternity his life was going to be. Why not make his mother happy and let her take photos of him at his graduation?

'Fine. But you're giving me a year before you make yourself miserable with any colleges.'

'As I promised.' He replied, giving her a toothy smile. 'How was your day?'

'Not too bad. Luke's happy which makes us super happy. I saw Alec today.' She added, as a sidenote. He knew by that look that something else had been mentioned. Whether it was Clary, Izzy or even Magnus he didn't know. And he felt betrayed. How did Maia know before he did, when he was – or used to be – the best friend of one at the centre?

'Oh yeah? What's happening?'

'Their parents are back soon. He and Magnus are finally planning to go on their trip a week or so after they arrive.' They had been planning to travel Europe but when Izzy's issue came up, it got postponed. They couldn't leave her there, especially as the Lightwood parents were in the middle of a busy half-year. Clan business.

'That's good. I'm guessing he's excited.'

'Very.' She replied, taking a bite of her risotto. She wasn't done. And he couldn't bait her; all he could do was just wait until she finally got up the courage to tell him.

He didn't have to wait very long.

'He let slip that their parents want to take Izzy to Idris to live.'

'What?' He yelled. Several people looked over at the table. 'Sorry.' He offered. 'What?' He repeated, a bit softer but all the more urgent.

'Don't tell Clary. He was so upset that he even told me.'

'Does Jace know?'

'No. They only told Alec because he's old enough to live by himself and they wanted to get some things sorted.'

'They can't do that. She's so important to Clary and Jace and...' He found himself unable to continue, coming to a realisation. It wasn't a happy one.

'Jace...' He found himself saying. 'What's happening with Jace?'

'I don't know.' She replied. 'Look, I shouldn't have told you. He didn't want me to tell anyone.'

'No, you should tell me. Thank you. I needed to know.' Jace can't go. If Jace went then there would be two options; no Clary or miserable Clary and he didn't want either. He wanted Izzy to stay here. He wanted the option to go out with the Lightwoods when they were organised enough to plan something outside the Institute.

'Simon?' The tone and volume of Maia's voice told him that she had tried to get his attention for a while now.

'Sorry. What's wrong?'

'Do you want to go to the movie now?'

'Yeah, sure.'

* * *

Alec watched Magnus go through the cupboards. His determination to find something edible was nothing short of impressive. _No magic._ That was the rule of the night, since they found that someone had gotten fired from their favourite coffee joint since it was assumed they were stealing all of the cakes and drinks that Magnus magicked up on the slightest whim. Then came the argument, and the dares and finally 'You couldn't live one night without your magic.'

So here they were, Magnus determined to make something for the five of them for dinner, and Alec trying to not laugh since he knew that dinner would be arriving with Clary and Jace shortly.

'Anchovies!' Magnus called, extremely pleased with himself.

'Check the date.' Alec reminded him. Magnus swore in reply.

'Don't you people ever clean out your cupboards?'

'Mum's been busy lately and if it's in a tin, it normally stays there.'

'Well I can't find anything. Does using a phone count as magic?'

'You're kidding me.' Alec laughed.

'A mere fraction of my life has been around phones.' Magnus reminded him. 'We had a magical equivalent between Warlocks. But then again, even with communication we aren't the most reliable of creatures.' Alec laughed, and reached out for his wrist, pulling him closer.

Magnus couldn't help but grin. Very rarely was it that Alec made the first move. He did make the very _first_ move, but that was after some extreme flirting. And a second before Alec's panicked expression, repetitive begging for forgiveness and him pulling Alec against himself again. Back in the not-so good ol' days.

'So I can phone Miss Clary and ask her to pick something up.'

'Sure, but I wouldn't worry about it. I asked them to a few hours ago.' Alec's voice rumbled through both of their thin shirts and Magnus could feel the joke on his chest before Alec cracked a grin.

'You little minx.' He cried, and grabbed Alec, pulling him even tighter against himself. Just as he was about to do something that both of them would probably have thoroughly enjoyed, Church puttered in.

'They're back.' Alec said softly, and Magnus couldn't help but be a little pleased at his disappointment.

'Yes we are.' Jace cried. 'Hello you two.' He winked at Alec who scowled back and allowed himself to be untangled from Magnus's grasp.

'Food?' Clary offered, attempting to smooth out any awkwardness Jace had created.

'Indeed. I'm absolutely ravenous.' Magnus announced.

'I should probably go get Izzy.' Alec murmured.

'No, you get the plates and everything.' Jace replied. 'Clary can go get her.'

Clary looked confused, but gave a little nod before walking away. Alec turned from Jace instantly. Magnus on the other hand, was a little more curious.

'When did you find out?' He asked, and rubbed Alec's shoulder to smooth the tension.

'Today. I was about to talk into Maia when Alec got there first. Neither of you saw me.' He said to his brothers back. 'I knew I'd make a scene and I thought it be best made here.'

'Jace-'

'What does Maryse want to do with me? And how does she think Izzy will feel when she goes back to where it all happened? You _know_ that the battle is why she is this way.'

'Jace-'

'I'm not leaving Clary, or New York. I like it _here_.' Jace softened his words near the end of his sentence and Alec would have explained (or at least he liked to think he would have) but Clary reached the entrance to the kitchen.

'She said she'll be by in a minute.' Clary said. 'Did I miss something?'

'No, we were kept out of something.' Jace growled.

'What?'

'Jace, I'll explain later.'

'They want me to go, don't they?'

'You're not of age-'

'You are!' Jace insisted. 'You can pretend to be our guardians. Hell, Clary's mum can stay here and be the guardian. I'm not leaving New York.'

'It's only for a month or so. You'll be able to help Izzy.'

'The only way to help Izzy is to keep her away from Idris.'

'You're going to Idris?' Clary finally started to understand. Her gaze shifted from panicked at Jace to a convicted glare that Alec shuddered under. 'No.' She said. 'Unless I can come to, you're not going.'

'Actually...'Alec started.

'She's not going to Idris!'

'She needs a new tutor! Kathy was always only a temporary option and she's gone now.'

'She's not going to Idris.'

'Look, I love to interrupt, but Isabelle's coming.' Magnus muttered. _No magic_. He mouthed at Alec who couldn't help but smirk.

Their movements next could have been choreographed. Jace put plates in front of four chairs, and Magnus, Clary and he all sat. Alec realised then that the movements and silence was probably very off-putting to his sister.

'Pizza Izzy?' He asked, and passed her a plate. She took it silently and slid in what was supposed to be his seat. Magnus quickly shifted his plate to his other side, which happened to be the head of the table.

'Darling, you look awful.' Magnus finally said, unable to put up with this ridiculous game the others were going with. Protection had never helped anyone. _Well..._ He tried not to think about any jokes or horrible diseases.

'Magnus!' Clary yelped at him.

'Well, look at her.'

'Control your princess, Alec.' Jace growled and Alec tried not to look at his brother. He really did. But somehow he latched on to those golden eyes and knew instantly how pissed off Jace was.

'He's not my princess.' Was all the Alec could say.

'Head Warlock is my favourite title. Knight in shining armour is far to cliché.' He leant forwards so that his next words were directed at her, but loud enough for everyone to hear. 'Far too much time to get out of all of that metal.' He finished with a wink and Clary couldn't stop choking on her food as she tried to control her laughing. Jace finally turned from Alec to help her drink water and Alec was finally able to shift his body enough so that he wouldn't have to look at Jace.

'Thank you.' He whispered to Magnus. He felt a small amount of pressure on his hand before Magnus brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

'Isabelle, darling.' After no response he continued. 'Izzy, Biscuit, Bella?' Alec glared at him, having been forced to read _Twilight _the week before. 'Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle!' Finally he was able to get her attention.

'What?' She looked up from her pizza and Alec instantly felt that sense of guilt, pain and worry any time he saw Izzy like this. That feeling was all too familiar and Alec couldn't wait for a time when it would be out of the ordinary again. 'Sorry. What did you say?'

'Nothing. But you were drowning in your thoughts.' Alec felt a hand around his wrist and it was pulled over to Magnus's lap. He tried not to make any indication, but was unable to quickly see if Clary and Jace had noticed. They were talking between themselves, both not very interested in their food.

'Everyone thinks Magnus.'

_Sometimes,_ Alec thought, _I doubt that_.

'But you're not thinking what you should be thinking. Either face up to it, or give it up. You can't just turn your back onto it.'

He knew he should say something – defend his sister. He knew that Jace was glaring at Magnus right now, and Clary was stopping him from saying anything. He and Clary were probably the ones who either didn't want to start an argument, or the ones that understood what Magnus did. The ones that _knew_ Isabelle had to face up to what was causing her to be like this.

'I can't have a psychological analysis today, I'm sorry.' She replied. 'I can't handle it.'

_When can you handle it?_ Alec wanted to scream. _When will you realise what you're doing to us?_

'People who need them never can.' He replied. Isabelle suddenly changed from staring at Magnus to glaring at her brother. Alec looked down instantly, unsure of why he was afraid of her knowing that he was watching her.

'Please.' He was reminded of a time when she was eight and sick. He had already had and gotten better from whatever it was that she had. He couldn't remember what the symptoms were, or what the actual disease was. Or why Hodge hadn't been able to fix it straight away. All he remembered was that his parents were so caught up with a screaming baby (he couldn't bear to think of the name) that he was allowed to look after her. She was so thankful that throughout the entire time she told him stories of everything she loved about him.

'How do you like that mannequin I got for you?' Magnus asked. Alec looked up, but saw only Magnus's spiked hair. What mannequin?

'Just fine, thank you.' She really wanted to say that it was pissing her off, but it wasn't. She was. She was pissing herself off. And she didn't have the energy to get angry about it.

'What colour was it today?' Magnus asked. Alec was about to ask why a mannequin he gave Izzy would change colour, but he was distracted when a hand was placed over his.

'I'm going to bed.' Isabelle murmured, and stood.

'Izzy!'

'Let her go.' Magnus muttered. 'Are you hungry?'

'Not really.'

'Then let us go to somewhere a bit more private.'

Alec and Magnus left without realising that Clary and Jace were not there, nor remembering when they had left.

* * *

Simon dropped Maia back home. The last few seconds of their date were the best, for a change. Normally he was so desperate to have her with him. Desperate for some hint of the abnormal so that he may feel normal by comparison.

'I love you.' Maia had said.

She stopped him from saying something (which was 'thanks') and kissed him, before pushing him away from the door and laughing from the inside. It was a happy laugh – no hint of cruelty that might suggest that she was lying.

No, she meant it.

And, he realised, _I mean it too_. If he was to say it, that was.

Interrupting his thoughts, a girl screamed from the night. Normally he would feel upset and slightly panicked, but assured that he could help. But that was no ordinary scream. That was no ordinary girl.

'Isabelle?'

'Simon! Help!'

And suddenly, with a blow to his spine, he too needed help...


End file.
